


Orange Blossoms

by crazyforboo (knockmeout)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/crazyforboo
Summary: The beta smelled so good and Hansol had to pretend he was listening to his ramble about their unreasonable homework.





	Orange Blossoms

Hansol first met Seungkwan in their first year of university. Introduced by his senior from the music major, Hansol was immediately attracted by the orange blossom scent the beta always carried.

He had thought Seungkwan was an omega until Jisoo slapped the fact across his forehead when he asked him if Seungkwan had any alpha yet, “Huh? Seungkwan is a beta though,”

The thing is, a beta wasn’t supposed to smell this good. Unlike omegas, betas are not able to release pheromones. Which is why, Seungkwan wasn’t supposed to smell this attractive to Hansol. He wasn’t supposed to ogle the way the beta smiled, or the way he bent over when he picked up his fallen things. He wasn’t supposed to growl at a beta who stared a second too long when Seungkwan danced a bit too sexily on the dance floor.

But, the beta smelled so good and Hansol had to pretend he was listening to his ramble about their unreasonable homework. They were sitting in Seungkwan’s living room. He sat on the carpeted floor with his back against the couch, while the beta lied on the couch, back supported by several fluffy pillows and his laptop on his lap.

He could feel the warmth radiating from Seungkwan’s bare thighs against the back of his neck. The gentle whiff of the orange blossoms’ scent whenever Seungkwan reached for his mug of coffee. His fingers had been furiously typing their report to keep his mind off how barely dressed Seungkwan was behind him.

“I bet he won’t read it. How are we supposed to submit the report by midday tomorrow when we only have three days to read the books? It’s more than 1,000 pages combined!” Hansol caught Seungkwan’s grumble.

Absentmindedly, he replied, “Two days. Someone was whining the whole night and we ended up cuddling instead of getting any work done,”

“You can’t blame me. A certain someone made it really hard for me to be comfortable in some places.” Seungkwan feistily bit. Hansol stopped typing. His mind unnecessarily supplied him with the memory of last night. When Seungkwan woke up, they managed to eat dinner before they did another round in the shower. It was crazy how Seungkwan could take all of him at once.

“You can’t blame me. A certain someone made it really hard for me to keep my hands off him,” Hansol replied.

He felt rather than saw the glare directed to him. He turned to see the blushing beta squinted his eyes. “You alpha is showing. I used to think you were a cinnamon roll,”

Hansol snorted, “A cinnamon roll?”

“You were a cinnamon roll! You were so cute and pure. Always so calm and kind…!” Seungkwan blurted out before blushing furiously. His heart fluttered. Seungkwan’s scent flittered wildly around them. He knew Seungkwan adored him, but it was the first time he heard it from Seungkwan’s own lips.

“That...sounds like a confession,” Hansol mused. He turned his body, carefully taking the laptop off Seungkwan’s lap, “But, you know, my thoughts are far from pure,”

He heard the beta whined. “Hansol… We’re not going to get anything done at this pace,”

“You’re lucky you’re paired with an English speaker. I’m done with the first report. We can do the second report after dinner,” Hansol trailed his lips on Seungkwan’s neck. “We deserve a break,” He sank his teeth on Seungkwan’s neck, making yet another mark on what’s left unmarked on the beta’s skin. Seungkwan moaned, his fingers gripped Hansol’s shirt as Hansol soothe the new mark with his tongue.

“Does it still hurt?” Hansol slipped his warm palm along Seungkwan’s thigh, parting his legs and gently circled the puffy opening with his finger, eliciting another shuddering moan out of Seungkwan’s lips.

“I will probably have a tough day walking tomorrow, but you know it’s worth it,” Seungkwan let Hansol settled on top of him, chastely kissing the top of his head as Hansol nuzzled his neck.

“I could get off without putting it in, to be honest. Having you under me is a turn on enough,” Hansol took Seungkwan’s cock in his hands, gently stroking the hardening staff.

“Am I that hot?”

“I told you, you are,” Hansol kissed the smug smirk off Seungkwan’s face. His hand worked slowly as he tasted Seungkwan’s plump lips, drinking each needy gasp and moan of his name. His other hand slipped under his shirt, quickly finding Seungkwan’s perk nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

Soon, Seungkwan’s moans turned to desperate whines. “Hansol…!”

Hansol pulled away, hovering over Seungkwan who looked up to him with teary eyes and red lips, “What is it? Are you coming?”

Seungkwan nodded, hands gripping the front of Hansol’s shirt, “Please put it in!”

Hansol gritted his teeth. “No.”

Seungkwan whined, “Please! I want to come!”

“No. You’re gonna break if I put it in,” Hansol shook his head. He saw how red and puffy Seungkwan’s hole was. Another penetration would tear it. Seungkwan was reckless, but he wasn’t.

“I need this in me, Hansol!” 

Hansol groaned when Seungkwan cupped his cock. It had been straining his sweatpants for awhile, and Seungkwan somehow knew how to rile him best.

“Seungkwan...” Hansol growled under his breath. He caught Seungkwan’s smirk as he pulled his pants off, freeing his swelling cock.

“You’re a cinnamon roll, baby!” Seungkwan kissed him, hands stroking his hard cock. “I understand your concern, but I told you, I’m not a porcelain!”

“I know. But, I love you and we both know you are at your limit,” Hansol pulled away, taking himself off Seungkwan’s touch. There was an almost hurt look on Seungkwan’s face when he stood up. 

“Hansol…” He heard the disbelief in Seungkwan’s voice. He took Seungkwan’s hands in his before he pulled him up. 

Setting some pillows on the floor, he looked down to the sitting beta, “Get down on your knees.” 

Seungkwan blinked at him before he moaned. Hansol smirked, loving the reaction. The beta followed his command and dropped on his knees. “You want this inside you?” Hansol stroked his aching cock. Seungkwan only moaned.

“I don’t hear you,”

Seungkwan moaned, “Yes!”

“Come on. Give me a head,” Hansol thumbed Seungkwan’s bottom lip, opening his mouth slightly, before placing the head of his cock on the beta’s lips. Seungkwan’s tongue flicked out and tentatively licked the weeping precum. Both of them moaned appreciatively. 

“That’s it, baby,” Hansol stroked Seungkwan’s cheek before pushing his cock into the willing mouth. He moaned at the warmth that immediately surrounded his staff. A shudder ran down his spine as Seungkwan worked on his hardness. His lips stretched wide around the thick shaft, his tongue played with the tip of his cock.

Hansol slipped his fingers between Seungkwan’s hairs, gently massaging his scalp as Seungkwan bobbed his head up and down. A gentle suck drew a deep groan from his throat. Seungkwan peered up to him as sped up. His hand stroking what’s left off his cock. His knot was forming quickly as his gentle moans turned into desperate gasps.

“Seungkwan, I’m gonna come,”

Seungkwan bobbed his head faster, taking in as much as he could into his mouth. Hansol kept his eyes on Seungkwan’s face. He was holding back from bucking his hips, but the moment their eyes met, Hansol snapped, “Baby, sorry, let me fuck your face,”

He felt Seungkwan moaned around his cock, eager to take more of him. Hansol held Seungkwan’s head with both of his hands. Seungkwan was breathing hard, but his eyes showed nothing but his need for him.

“Here we go,” Hansol thrust his hips slowly at first, then gained speed. Seungkwan hollowed his mouth, relaxing his throat so that Hansol could slide in and out easily. Hansol groaned as his orgasm approached. He managed to control the power of his thrusts, taking an extra care to keep his knot out of Seungkwan’s mouth.

His hips was shaking when he finally came in Seungkwan’s mouth. His hips bucked slightly as his cock twitched inside the warm cavern. Seungkwan moaned, greedily drinking in Hansol’s come. He thrust his hips slowly as his orgasm passed, still shuddering watching Seungkwan lapped on his come, lips stretched wide and red around his spent cock.

“You’re too damn hot,” Hansol stroked Seungkwan’s bulging cheek and pulled his cock away. He chuckled when Seungkwan whined. Hansol dropped on his knees.

“Get on the couch,” He guided Seungkwan to sit on the couch. He settled between the beta’s legs, eyes taking in the wet blotches staining the beta’s shirt. He pushed Seungkwan’s legs up, exposing his inner thighs, the still straining cock, and puffy hole.

“You came already, but you’re still hard,” Hansol licked his lips, “I can tell you’re close, though,”

Seungkwan groaned, “Hansol, do something!”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Hansol peered up to the whining beta, hands groping the wet cock. 

Seungkwan moaned, “You’re definitely not a cinnamon roll,”

“I know,” Hansol kissed Seungkwan’s inner thighs, biting lightly on the supple skin. “How can I when you’re so alluring?”

Seungkwan’s refute was lost in his throat when Hansol gulped down the weeping cock. He felt fingers between his hair as Seungkwan bucked his hips into his mouth, coming when Hansol hummed gently around his cock. The moan of his name was high, the hips he was holding was twitching as he tasted more comes in his mouth. 

Once he came down from his high, Seungkwan slumped. Breath heavy against the top of his head. Hansol sucked the cock dry before pulling away and grinning towards the beta above him. He kissed the scowl off Seungkwan’s lips and chuckled when it made him scowl deeper.

“We just sucked each other off and you kissed me?”

Hansol rolled his eyes, “You fucking whined when I pulled my dick away,”

“Ew,”

Hansol laughed. He carefully maneuver Seungkwan around so that he laid on top of him. “Do we still need dinner?” He wondered out loud, sneaking his arms around Seungkwan’s body protectively when the beta nuzzled his neck. Hansol took a deep breath and relished on the orange blossoms scent assaulting his nose.

“That’s gross, Chwe Hansol. Yes, we need dinner. A shower and mouthwash.”

“Can we stay like this for a while?”

“Why are you being a cinnamon roll? I don’t trust you,”

“I like you, though,” Hansol said. Seungkwan peered up to him.

“That’s cheating,”

Hansol smirked. “Does it make your heart flutter?”

“You’re definitely not a cinnamon roll!” Seungkwan flicked Hansol’s chin.

Hansol laughed. “But I like you!”

“I know. Stop saying that.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Asshole.”


End file.
